Last Night Wasn't My Last Good Night
by yuu honda
Summary: A special guardian angel fell right in front of his face. True love at first sight? Might be possible. He was pretty cute and nice, though he could be mean at times. He lost his wand, as well as his wings. I think I fell in love with him.


**A One-Shot Presented by yuu honda,**

_**Last Night Wasn't My Last Good Night**_

_**

* * *

**_

_A/N: Okay… I'm neglecting _Forever & Always _for a day because of a song and a reason. The reason is the song. Ever heard of _Last Night, Good Night _by Hatsune Miku? Ya know, the Vocaloid girl? You should listen to it. Not only it has a sense of nightly feeling, it has this cool sad story that I'll take as a plot for my first ever (real) one-shot. Hope you enjoy the shot! :)_

_

* * *

_

Subtle rays of moonlight tenderly illuminating the small space near the window. No voices were heard, only a soft snore coming from the petite man sleeping on the bed. He wondered how the moon could glow stunningly bright over this man. He, himself, had never seen the smaller figure who breathed softly in a peaceful manner before.

Who was this male? Never in his life had he wanted to smile every time he glanced at the unknown figure on the bed illumined by the moon. There was this warm, tightening feeling in his chest, sending electric jolt to every inch of his body, making him shiver contently. What was the strange feeling?

"Nnh…," the smaller figure groaned softly and turned. Alfred just took notice of his charming olive orbs, widening as he placed a gaze on Alfred. "Wh-who are you?" The smaller man questioned with shaking voice, surprised when he realized his new found surroundings. "Where am I?" He asked again, voice dripping in fear as he clutched his white clothes.

"Hey, hey," the American man strolled surprisingly quiet towards the scared figure, voice softer than he usually talks. "Relax, okay? I'm not here to hurt you," he smiled assuredly, sitting on his pale sapphire blanket. "You were sleeping on my bed when I've arrived. I was surprised to find you here in my room." He smiled again; his pair of shiny blue orbs narrowed softly, looking very blissful at the other. "Who are you, by the way? And why are you here?"

The petite man still shook in fear and hung his head down, unable to meet Alfred's soft gaze. He could feel warmth began to radiate to his face due to the bigger male's gaze pointed at him, his ears pinked transparently. Why does this man make him so nervous? He was never like this before. Slowly, he raised his head to show his visible red colored face to look directly to his brightly colored sapphire orbs. "M-my name is Arthur Kirkland a-and I come from Heaven."

* * *

"Wh-what?" the American let out a manly shriek. "Heaven? Are you sure?" He asked, blinking.

"Of course!" yelled the small British pointing at his head. "See the circle on my head?" Alfred narrowed his eyes, sliding closer to the angel. Indeed he saw a radiant light forming a faint circle on Arthur's head. "That's my halo." He said puffing, crossing his hands in front of his thin chest. Before Alfred managed to ask why he was here, the angel had answered, "I lost my wand on my journey here," he paused. "Because of that, I lost my wings and I can't fly back to Heaven to report."

The American nodded in understanding, fixing his glasses onto his nose. "You're supposed to be a guardian angel right?" Arthur nodded weakly. "Who are you supposed to guard? Maybe I can help you find the person." He offered, grinning brightly.

"Well…," the angel's face grew hot and hung his head down. "He came from Springfield, Illinois. I heard he had bright blonde hair like the sun, some women angels admired him too; they say his eyes are like the most beautiful ocean, clean and joyous," at this the British angel smiled gently. "I heard from God that he's very nice and heroic; and his dream is to uphold justice," he chuckled softly. "God said that he'll need a guardian angel to make his dream come true," this time both him and the angel laughed at God's joke, despite how true it was. "His name is Alfred F. Jones. I think it's a quite charming name." The Brit smiled without realizing who the bigger male in front of him was.

Alfred flushed hearing the compliment. He thought it was charming? _'Thank God father gave me this name,'_ he thought silently. "Er… let me introduce myself," the still flushing American coughed nervously. "My name is… Alfred F. Jones. Nice to meet you, my guardian angel." He smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head; the angel across him gapped and blushed ten shades of red.

"E-eh?" the latter jerked away only to fall from the bed with a soft thud. Alfred quickly shifted to the other side to lift the angel and positioned him on the bed. Their faces were inches from each other, their noses almost touching, making the angel's face flushed even darker. "Y-you are?" He asked in faint whisper.

With a chuckle, the American wrapped his large, warm arms around the petite angel.

* * *

The next daybreak, Alfred decided to help Arthur on his quest to find the lost wand. The angel seemed joyful though when Alfred said he'd helped; guess the angel wasn't that mean. The American laid his head on his palm, sighing. He was waiting at the angel's appearance after bath, which took so long. He had been waiting in his living room for fifteen minutes now. The fallen angel appeared after, wearing his—his…

"What are you wearing?"

Arthur titled his head innocently; big round green eyes gazing at Alfred's pointing hand. "This?" he said, pulling each ends of the clothes and twirled slowly, showing his perfectly shaped butt cheeks to the now blushing American. "Do you like it?" he asked happily. "Angels usually wear this whenever they're on duty! And it's comfortable! Do you know…"

Alfred didn't listen on what Arthur said the next minute because he hung his head down, massaging his forehead with a flush and a frown lacing on his face. _'Dammit, Arthur. You and your damn innocent questions…,'_ he cursed.

"So can we go now, Alfred?" The angel asked, poking his red cheeks.

"No!" the American roared embarrassedly. "You go back to my room and change, okay? Bad people will grope you! Or worse, they'll kidnap you and you won't be coming back to Heaven!" The taller blonde shook the petite male, concern and fear gleaming from his bright sapphire orbs. Arthur didn't know what came over him; the angel blushed at the show of worry and released himself from the tightening grip of the bigger male, proceeding to run to Alfred's room.

Alfred sighed. "There's a clothes for you on the bed! Wear it properly, Arthur!"

* * *

Both began searching for the inactive wand from Alfred's backyard where Arthur fell the first time—as the angel remembered—and lost his wand. Alfred looked in the tree, with the thought that when the angel fell, the wand was stuck in those big branches. Unfortunately, there's nothing in that tree. Alfred heard a laughter coming from the park meters from his backyard. He saw a few girls swaying a wand in their hands and quickly approached them, snatching the wand away with a suspicious glare. "Where did you find this?"

One of the girls was brave enough to answer, "We bought it from the store! I swear we didn't steal it! We saved money to earn that toy wand!"

The American male sighed. "Alright, alright. Relax, I'm only asking where you found it from. Can I borrow this for awhile? I'll be back in a sec."

The brave girl nodded. Alfred strolled to where Arthur was peeking from the bushes in the back and gave it to him. "Try it. Is it your wand?"

The innocent angel gave it a shake, but it didn't give a glow or any small sparks. "No. Not mine. It didn't glow or showed any small green sparks," he said to Alfred, giving the wand back. "Give it back to the girls, Alfred."

The younger male nodded and strolled back to where the girls were, giving them ten dollars so they could buy ice cream. The brunette girl smiled brightly and they sang thank you, then Alfred patted their heads softly to bid goodbye.

"You like kids?" the angel questioned from his back, making Alfred jumped a bit.

"Kinda. They're not bad," the American answered with a small smile. "They're cute and bright, y'know. Doesn't seeing children make you happy?" He asked with a smile.

Arthur turned his head to spot the little girls jumped excitedly at the ice cream man, one of them waving a ten dollar note while the ice cream man took one more cone from his cart, placing a half-shaped ball dyed in canary yellow on the cone, and gave it to the girl. The little blonde girl beamed, jumping in excitement as she stared at the magnificent looking ice cream then held it in her tiny hands, proceeding to lick it slowly, savoring the heavenly taste of the cream. And Arthur found himself lifting the edge of his lips to form a smile.

"C'mon, Arthur," Alfred disturbed Arthur's thoughts and offered his hand that Arthur took with no hesitation. "Let's keep looking for your wand. It might be somewhere around my house. Who knows, it's probably in the trash." The American assured with a dazzling smile.

* * *

The sky was already tinted in jet black when both reached Alfred's house. The angel rubbed his tired eyes once again and slipped his shoes off when he heard a loud thump next to him was resulted by an exhausted American lying dead on his stomach. The petite Brit began to feel guilty for the fuss he caused for Alfred, so he stretched his arm to reach Alfred's and gave it a light squeeze; causing the American to turn his head and showed Arthur a questioning face.

"I'm sorry."

Alfred was taken aback by the sentence. Why was the male sorry? He didn't do anything wrong. They had so much fun today; seeing kids on the park, exploring the town, going to the amusement park, going to the mall, and they even watched the sun set. The angel was really happy when they're doing those things, so why said sorry? They had a great time! He didn't do anything wrong. The American blonde frowned and squeezed Arthur's small hand back.

The petite Brit looked at him, evidence of almost falling tears printed clearly on his emerald orbs. Oh dear, it was true! Alfred was mad at him! He blinked, trying to hold back the waterworks that's threatening to fall from his eyes. But he couldn't help it; instead of being a guardian angel, he caused Alfred troubles. He made Alfred hunt for his wand—for his own thing that he should've kept. A faint sound of sob began to emit from his lips.

The American male jolted when he heard the faint sob, he sat up, examining the British angel who had his other hand near his eyes, wiping the tears. The sight made Alfred's heart clenched painfully, sadness creeping and struggling inside him. A part of him was angry, angry at the fact that he was probably the one that made Arthur cry because he couldn't find the angel's wand. The British probably wanted to head back to his home, the Heaven. The taller blonde slipped his large arms around the petite male, pulling him into a warm, comforting hug. "I'm sorry, Arthur," he whispered gently to the angel's ear. "I'm sorry I couldn't find your wand… I'm sorry I caused trouble for you…," he hugged the smaller figure tighter. "I'm sorry I can't help you… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…."

"I'm the one who should," a hiccup. "Be sorry…," another hiccup. "You didn't have a g-good time w-with me, d-did you?" the British angel looked up to stare straight into Alfred's dim blue orbs. "Y-you put a-all of those ha-happy faces j-just to make m-me happy!" the angel took a fist of Alfred's shirt. "I-I'm sorry, Al-Alfred!" he sobbed again. "I ma-made you do all the wo-work instead o-of me d-doing it on my o-own… I'm s-sorry… I'm sorry…."

Instead of an angry shout of 'yes', Alfred gave him another firm hug. It made him stop crying and opened his eyes; expecting a yell emitted from the American's mouth. Rather than a yell, a faint muffled chuckle rang into the British ears and he could feel a warm vibration from Alfred's chest. "A-Alfred?"

"You're so—stupid…," the larger male burst into laughter. "But still, you're so adorable…," the statement made the Englishman flushed bright crimson. "I had a great time, Arthur. You were pretty helpful—even though you're kinda mean," this earned another blush from the British angel. "I did have fun with you and I didn't even put any fake expressions. This was my best day, you know that?" then the American whispered. "And it's all thanks to my guardian angel."

At that time, Arthur forgot how to breathe properly.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones had stumbled to bed after his bath. Arthur had an idea of how tired he was, and he knew it was best to let the American sleep rather than making him clean up the huge mess in his room. The Brit crinkled his nose in disgust for the umpteenth time of the night when he picked up Alfred's dirty clothes around the room. _'God,'_ he questioned. _'Why does my child has to be like this? When was the last time he washed these clothes?'_ He thought annoyingly. Despite that, he knew he liked his guarded child better.

After making the whole household spotless, he proceeded to Alfred's room. Upon arriving, he noticed another shadow in the room, a black haired Asian and a blonde French. He widened his eyes at their arrival at the American's room, how did they get in here? "What in the world are you doing here?" The Brit whispered harshly, loud enough for them to hear.

"Well, Arthur-san," the Japanese boy with inky hair replied. "You left your wand at the gate. God told us to follow you here and our task is to take you home. Alfred F. Jones wasn't your 'child'," Arthur could felt his heart broke into tiny microscopic pieces, falling down into the pit of his stomach. "Apparently your 'child' had been dead a few years before and had been listed in our Child Housing list. So your task is done here." The Asian man, Kiku, ended his speech.

"Oui. Dieu told us to bring you home right away. You _are_ his right hand man, Arthur. He needs your assistance now," said the French, Francis. "Come, Arthur. Let's go home." He waved his wand and changed Arthur into his angelic form.

_Your profile… dreaming peacefully…_

With a hesitant step, he approached Alfred who was sleeping peacefully, tranquility printed on his face. The moonlight was quite dazzling tonight, shining brightly over Alfred; making his face glowed in the dim night.

_Without even realizing it… these tears fall on my cheek…_

_I'm trying to hide the heartbeats of my sorrow…_

_This night, I hold your hand tight, and fall asleep…_

A faint trail of a tear dropped from the angel's bright green eyes. He tried wiping it away; he didn't want to show it to his companions. Biting his lower lip, he squeezed Alfred's hand softly for the last time. The thought of it made his heart dropped to his stomach and tears began to roll down to his cheeks.

_I think it would be wonderful… if I can spend another morning with you…_

_Even if it's just a mere hope… a miracle that I can only imagine…_

He really tried his best not to sob, because the sound will definitely woke Alfred; and he certainly didn't want that—he didn't want Alfred to see him leave; Arthur himself didn't want to see the American's expression when he left. Arthur's leave was enough. It was enough to torn his heart into pieces. He didn't need to suffer more.

_When I can't confess anything… I can't say goodbye either…_

_Even if this voice fades, this melody shall not fade…_

Maybe it's love that he's feeling right now; the urge of smiling every time he glanced at the taller male, the urge of hugging him, and the urge of caressing his face—maybe it was really love. He's just too dense to realize the feeling.

_And when I think the end will come someday,_

_In this night sky I pray… for that smile to remain forever…_

"Arthur-san?" the Japanese interjected. "Come on. God is waiting."

With a harsh tug on his arm, Arthur smiled a fake smile and approached his friends. "Okay. Let's go."

_Good night… I love you._

_

* * *

_

"Why are you so down, Arthur?" God questioned. It was extremely rare that his most diligent right hand man could be so down. He never wore that expression before. Is it because of the young man named Alfred that he left weeks ago? The holy Man heard from Kiku that Arthur seemed sad when he left the residence. "Tell me, dear child. Is it because of Alfred F. Jones? The young man that you left weeks ago?"

Arthur's heart gave a cruel tug. Why does the Old Man bring it up now? The British angel had decided to forget about the other man and continued his life in Heaven, without any traces of those memories he had spent with Alfred.

God sighed as he watched his right hand man expression turned even darker and depressed—oh no, He will _not_ have that here in Heaven. Heaven was supposed to be a supreme place where everyone is happy, not where sad souls landed.

So God decided to call for Francis and Kiku to help Him with His surprise for His sad child.

And He'll make sure that Arthur is definitely happy.

* * *

"Arthur?"

He groaned sleepily on the warm surface that scented in Alfred's familiar scent. He turned to ignore the voice and continued his peaceful slumber.

Wait a minute…

Alfred's familiar scent?

With that he jolted awake to see a familiar figure clad in his blue pajamas staring at him with a glow in his deep blue orbs that Arthur couldn't comprehend; there's adoration, fear, concern, happiness, and mostly love. Arthur couldn't help but to smile at the last feeling. He felt the same too.

"Oh my goodness… Arthur?" the American questioned again. "You're really Arthur!" he said again and glomped him, pinning the smaller male onto the bed. "I miss you so much… so much… I even forgot how to breathe when you left… I love you… I love you so much, Arthur… so much…."

Arthur returned the soft but firm hug. He always wanted this. He really fell for this handsome man. "I love you too, you idiot."

* * *

"Aww… they're so adorable together…." Francis sang.

"So, God, I thought angels couldn't be human?" the Japanese man asked. "Why did you turn him back?"

And God only chuckled as an answer. He just wanted Arthur to be happy for awhile. Maybe they could be happy too when they've arrived in Heaven. God thought that they should enjoy life for awhile, just to make their bonds stronger.

* * *

A/N: FINISHED! GOSH THAT WAS THE LONGEST ONE-SHOT I'VE EVER WROTE! Difficult yes, but it's quite fun thanks to Hatsune Miku and her amazing song! Review will be nice please. And I hope you enjoy this one-shot as much as I enjoy writing it :) Love ya! Sorry for the crappy ending... ^^;

_Btw, this is dedicated for __**Vermilion Skies, Aida Hwedo, HaniChan Twili, randomnessgirl, Dark Fenrir, Wanderingnote, EscapedYesterday, artemis89, Soot, -0oDreamWeaver0o-, Guppyvis, Meluzina, Nezumi Neko, baka silver, Kyiasune, Grace Raven, Ailynm, Alpha In, Eesti Girl, Candycane418, Tiamatwizard, Prussia'sIndia, **__and __**tsubasa cloak**__ for reviewing, alerting, favoriting, and most importantly, READING _**Forever & Always**_! This one-shot is dedicated for you guys! :) Love!_

~yuu honda


End file.
